


Sandcastle

by CastielTheAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Because I can, Castiel-centric, Curious Castiel, Curious Charlie, Curious Dean, Curious Gabriel, Curious Sam, Dean Whump, Dean-Centric, Destiel-centric, Human Castiel, Human Gabriel, John Winchester is Actually a Decent Guy, King John Winchester, M/M, Mermaid Charlie Bradbury, Mermaid Mary Winchester, Merman Dean, Merman John Winchester, Minor Character Death, No Spoilers, OOC Dean, On Hiatus, Out of Character Dean, POV Third Person, Prince Dean, Prince Sam, Queen Mary Winchester, Surfer Castiel, merman Sam, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7663486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielTheAngel/pseuds/CastielTheAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*likely discontinuation, 90% cringe...</p><p>Dean Winchester never quite understood humans, which only made him curious. All his life he'd been told that any and all humans are dangerous, deadly, and destructive. Once he meets one, he begins to realize that that's not quite true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this doesn't have much of a plot at the moment. it's an idea that I've had for a couple of months, actually, but for some reason am just now acting on it... hopefully it's okay and you like it. :)
> 
>  
> 
> also, this chapter is an extremely short filler to capture bits and pieces of Dean's personality and how infatuated he is with humanity. normal chapters should be significantly longer than this one. ^-^

 

 

 

 

Dean had first discovered his interest in humans one morning when he'd spotted a small boat floating above his head, carrying a single male human cloaked in a long beige top- quite inappropriate for the rapidly warming Spring season. He'd allowed his curiosity to get the best of him. Though some would call it stupidity rather than inquisitiveness. Needless to say, his very first close-up human encounter had ended in pain and tears. Yet that didn't flush out the interest housed in the young merman's body.

The reason for turmoil had been a simple string with a pointy object attached to it. Dean had stupidly swam up to it to investigate the colorful feathers that draped from the object. He'd heard about these before in classes about humans. _The string is called a fishing line and the feather-clad hook is a lure,_  He'd briefly recalled.

He'd gotten stuck on it.

As Dean had poked around it, holding it close to his face and studying the beautiful, brilliant pink object, he'd embedded it in his finger by mistake. He'd yelped, bubbles flying every which way as his lungs heaved out stored oxygen and water in his pain. He couldn't get it out, so he'd ended up actually chewing his way through the fishing line that was then being tugged upward by the human in the boat.

He'd rushed home after that, retreating straight to his parents. Tears and all. He'd been bleeding quite a significant amount, which was difficult to hide and he'd known that he'd have to be very careful in the open water, as large predatory fish could have scented his blood.

His parents, John and Mary, had been worried when they'd caught the sound of their son's distressed cries the minute he'd entered the palace. Yes, palace. The Winchester family rules the kingdom. So technically Dean and his younger brother are princes. No big deal.

They had come with scolds and concerns for their curious elder son, afraid of what had happened to him.

That's where this starts.

 

"Neptune, that hurts like a bitch," Dean seethes through gritted teeth. He can feel the gills embedded in his side flutter in discomfort as he inhales and exhales through both those and his nose and mouth.

"Language, Dean," his mother reminds him with a raise of her eyebrows. Dean briefly glances up at her, then back to his stinging hand to cry out when she tugs at it particularly hard.

"De, you sound like you're dying! It's just a fish hook, get over it!" His little brother Sammy shouts from the corridor as he passes Dean's room. Dean glares at the younger merman.

"If you knew what this felt like, you'd be crying too!" He shouts back irritably. Their mother just roles her eyes at the two and yanks the hook out of Dean's finger while he's distracted by his brother. Dean jolts in surprise, mouth stuttering open but no sound comes out. Mary smirks at him cleverly and Dean glares back at the Queen through narrowed eyes as she wraps a piece of kelp around his index finger and ties it off to keep it there.

"I trust you've learned your lesson." Mary says, raising an eyebrow. Dean looks up at her and nods sheepishly.

"Very well. We will keep this from your father. However, remember that I know you went near a human ship, I know that you didn't pick it up in the sand, therefore I can and will hold it against if I must." Mary eyes Dean with a fond, teasing gaze and Dean grins in embarrassment.

"I won't go near humans again," He vows quietly. Mary nods her approval and Dean feels a pang of guilt because he can't help his curiosity. He knows he's going to get into trouble again sooner or later, it's bound to happen.

 

The second incident occurs only a few weeks later. There are two board-like objects floating in the water above him. They're sort of ovular in shape, but they're odd because dangling beneath them are two sets of two... well, what Dean had learned as lower limbs in his class about humanity. He can feel his skin crawling with anxiety because he knows he shouldn't be this close to humans, because he promised he wouldn't go near them again, but he doesn't retreat like he knows he should. There's just something about them that draws him in... not unlike a magnet.

Dean sinks lower below the two humans on the boards when one of them pushes the other off and into the water. In that moment, he's so glad that humans have poor vision in high-sodium ocean. The human can't see Dean at all, but Dean can sure see him. He's not bulky, but muscular enough in all his topless glory. Quite like Dean himself, actually. Dark hair and kicking legs, Dean takes him in as the man retreats to his board, shouting something at the other.

"Wow," Dean murmurs. His seaweed-colored eyes are wide in awe, because _holy Neptune_ , he's just witnessed a human within arm's reach. If that isn't risky, nothing is. He leaves after that, because there's a fine line between close and borderline fucking _insane_ and Dean's pretty sure he's just crossed it. Right then, right there- honestly, if he'd stretched his arm out just a little further above his head, he could've brushed his fingertips across the bottom of the human's... 'walkers'.

 

Dean's sleep is filled with dreams of what it would be like to walk with the humans, how bizarre it would feel and how amazing it would be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean/Sam relationship build (not like that though ffs smh wtf I didn't say S/D I said C/D) 
> 
> Also, Dean doesn't know how to listen to his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONE MORE EXTREMELY SHORT FILLER! Then the interesting stuff comes, I promise!
> 
>  
> 
> Below is a picture of Queen Mary that I drew for this AU. ^_^ I might draw a few more charries, idk though. I didn't draw her face because I'm bad at drawing faces. o3o also, their tails are the color of their eyes, but slightly more watery and lighter in color.
> 
>  
> 
> **apologies for this being a day late! I started a new school on Monday..... so that might delay updates slightly, but I've still got plenty of time to write on the weekends and on days I don't have homework so I'll try to keep updates reasonably regular. ^-^

   
*originally posted here- [[link]](http://img02.deviantart.net/293e/i/2016/220/e/9/queen_mary_winchester__spn_au__by_oh_no_castiel-dad3vij.png)

 

 

"Shut up, you fucking clownfish. Go frolic with sharks." Sam grumbles after Dean cracks out a particularly horrible joke about sea banks and sand dollars.

The two princes are seated on Dean's bed. It's made out of sponges and human fabric of some sort- they don't know what, nor do they care- it's comfortable and that's all that matters. 

"Sammy, it's my _job_ to pester you. I don't make enough to quit and I'm not old enough to retire." Dean grins. He's not at all offended by the younger merman's rejection, but he does wish his royal- _literally_ \- pain-in-the-tail fin of a little brother would yank the driftwood out of his ass and loosen up a bit once in a while. 

Sam says nothing, just continues staring out the window of Dean's room while Dean inspects his own tail.

"You don't have to stay for my entertainment. There's nothing keeping you from swimming right out and leaving, you know," Dean says, glancing between Sam and the hole in the wall that is his window. 

"I know." Sammy replies, looking over at Dean. His hazel eyes are hooded contentedly and he doesn't actually look even mildly irritated, relaxed facial expression betraying the annoyed tone he'd taken on just a few moments ago.

Dean returns to poking around at the small green plates that are connected to his hips. 

"What's that thing humans say? 'Take a snapshot, it'll last longer'? Yeah, do that." Sam snorts as he watches the older merman finger the scales. Dean curls his upper lip at Sam, rolling his eyes.

"You're funny, and I'm leaving. Bye," Dean says. He pulls himself up and out of the large window, making sure to whack Sam over the head with the fluke of his tail as he goes. Sam growls unthreateningly and follows him.

 

The brothers have been swimming for what seems like forever, farther and farther away from their home. Much as Sam wants to ask questions, he keeps his mouth shut for once because his brother is peaceful and Sam hasn't seen him this way in a while. Not happy, not depressed, nor angry or void. He's just calm. Sam likes it. 

 

Sam is starting to like things a bit less now. They're getting closer and closer to the mainland and paranoia as a personality trait along with being so close to humans is not a good mix. Dean stops then, a halt so sudden and it sends Sam's arms flailing in attempt to keep himself from smacking into his brother.

"Dude, what the hell?" Sam huffs testily. Dean's watching something above them and Sam follows his gaze to a shape moving directly over them, quite swiftly as well. Sam shrinks back ever so slightly while Dean subconsciously floats forward.

"What is it?" Sam asks.

"It's a surfer. Human. Didn't you learn about this?" Dean retorts, glancing down at Sam. Sam shrugs, muttering a simple "forgot".

 

The boys watch the surfers go by for a while and  when it gets dark and the humans leave the beach, Dean finally turns to awaken a sleeping Sam who'd fallen under the depths of dream land on a rock below him a quarter sun ago.

When Dean discovers that he can't wake the merman, he decides to carry him back. Is Sam giant? Yes. Is he heavy? No. It's easy for Dean to lift his little brother off of the boulder and swim back home with the long-tailed merman on his back.

Sam wakes up as Dean slips him onto his bed, but merely mumbles incoherent words and nods himself to sleep when Dean shushes him.

Dean most certainly does not fall asleep to dreams of humans- especially the one that hooked him and was spotted again on the surfboard that day. Nope. Absolutely not.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
